ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Def Jam: Blazin' Domination
Def Jam: Blazin' Domination is an upcoming Revival to the Def Jam licensed fighting games. Unlike previous titles in which are distributed and published by Electronic Arts, this one would be done by Bandai-Namco Entertainment of Tekken, Idolmaster, Tales, Pac-Man and Soul Calibur fame. Synopsis In a World where many kinds of Hip-hop, Rap Rock and Rap Metal songs dominate the fighting scene, you and your Avatar (whether Pre-made or Customized by You) pit against different kinds of Fighters who are ready to win in a Hip-hop themed Fighting Tournament. Gameplay While the game takes many elements from the previous titles, the Gameplay for this one would be actually based on Bandai-Namco's Tekken series, though with tweaks and differences. Character/Avatar Customization While this aspect remained the same for most of the parts, elements from the Character/Custom Avatar Customization aspect take elements from the recent Tekken and Soul Calibur games. Cast and Characters Original *TBD (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - He's based on the late XXXTencation. *TBD (Voiced by Erica Mendez) *Custom Avatar (Voiced by Various) - Your optional Custom Playable Avatar for the Game. Rappers and other Real-Life people *Snoop Dogg (Voiced by Himself) *Nicki Minaj (Voiced by Herself) *Capone (Voiced by Himself) *Shakira (Voiced by Herself) *Petey Pablo (Voiced by Himself) *Ice (Voiced by Himself) Guest Characters from Different franchises *Marco Ublado Diaz (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A Latino-American Teenager who participates in the Def Jam World Tournament. He is a Playable Guest Character from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, albeit with his outfit being updated, redesigned and tweaked for the game. *Ronnie Anne Santiago (Voiced by Izabella Alvarez with her New Dialogues, while some Dialogues said by Brenna Yde are taken from Archive Recordings) - A member of the Casagrande family and she is a Playable Guest Character from The Loud House and it's spin-off series, The Casagrandes. *Cassie Cage (Voiced by Ashly Burch) - The Daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade who is a Police Officer and she is a Playable Guest Character from the Mortal Kombat series. *Alex (Voiced by Mark Whitten) - An American Wrestler who's based on Hulk Hogan and Axl Rose of Guns N' Roses fame in which he came from New York City, New York. He is a Playable Guest Character from the Street Fighter series. *Luke Cage/Power Man (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) - He is an African-American Superhero who is a Playable Guest Character of Avengers fame. *Ted Grant/Wildcat (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - He is a Superhero with experiences of Combat sports who is a Playable Guest Character of Justice League fame. Console Exclusive Guest Characters *Little Mac (Voiced by Charles Martinet via Archive Recordings from the SNES Punch-Out! game for his Dialogues and Kōsuke Toriumi for his Grunts) - An American Boxer who hails from New York. He is a Playable Guest Character from the Punch-Out! series for the Nintendo Switch version of the Game. Development Soundtrack While the Game's soundtrack is predominantly Hip-hop, Pop Rap and Rap-based, other genres such as Pop, R&B, Disco, Rock and Metal (especially for the last two, Hard Rock, Punk Rock, New Wave, Glam Rock, Pop Rock, Glam Metal, Rap Rock and Rap Metal) would also be included to add more variety. Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox Series X Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Fighting Games Category:Def Jam Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Steam Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Loud House Category:The Casagrandes Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:CERO C Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video games Category:Punch-Out Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonygameman's ideas Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Heroes for Hire